Enredos amorosos
by Anelisse Lovegood
Summary: Por que el amor es una aventura!
1. Chapter 1

**Amores únicos**

Era un día normal en Raimon todos escribían en sus cuadernos todos en silencio absoluto nadie hablaba de nada era la clase de Ingles así que nadie podía hablar en otro idioma que no fuese ingles, El día era simplemente el perfecto el verano ya había llegado a resplandecer en Inazuma, en eso Endo el alumno más problemático de el aula se le escapo decirle a Goenji una respuesta de una conversación entre susurros qué tenían.

-Es qué Aki no quiere verme ni en pintura- dijo olvidando el hecho qué la susodicha estaba allí.

-¿Satoru Endo tiene algo qué compartir?- dijo el maestro poniéndose de frente del pupitre de el joven

-Nada profesor es solo algo de una obra-dijo excusándose

-Sure - dijo respondiéndole en ingles en tono sarcástico

-Te dije qué no hablaras alto hasta Aki te oyó- dijo Goenji en un tono bajito qué hasta Endo tubo que acercarse

-Now students lets repeat the lesson-dijo el maestro hacia los alumnos

Mientras repetían la lección Endo el capitán el chico de ojos y pelo miel volteó a ver a Aki esa chica hermosa qué tubo una historia tortuosa, difícil la qué seguía rondando por su mente la única qué era capaz de mover su mundo y partir su corazón en 2.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goenji el mejor amigo de Endo qué ha sido su confidente de penas y felicidades ese chico qué era el galán de la escuela, ese chico goleador estrella y el qué profesaba su amor hacia la única chica qué jamás lo vio como las demás lo veían, esa chica de ojos verdes profundos esa chica predestinada a el esa chica de nombre dulce: Yoshino.

Este chico no negaba qué ella era simplemente perfecta por ser la humildad ejemplificada, tampoco se negaba a tirarle un piropo estúpido cuando estaba en clase de educación física, el qué usualmente le abría la puerta antes de salir del salón y ella simplemente no decía nada seguía sumida en su mundo aparentemente perfecto pero qué escondía secretos desgarradores qué ni siquiera el mismo Goenji imagino. Ese mismo día decidió acompañarla hacia su casillero e invitarla a ver uno de sus juegos de soccer pero la respuesta de ella no la imaginó nunca:

-Sabes bien qué entreno ballet esa hora- dijo ella riendo

-¿No puedes falta siquiera a una clase?- dijo suplicando

-No lo se, sería algo arriesgado ya qué si mis padres se enteran me ahorcan, bueno lo intentaré y creo que Rin querrá acompañarme, hora de irme nos vemos Goenji debo ir a educación física ya sabes examen de condición física-dijo golpeando su cabeza por lo ultimo dicho y desapareció del pasillo en dirección a los vestidores de mujeres

Goenji solo observó como ella fue a saludar a su amiga Rin y ambas fueron a los vestidores de mujeres, recargado en la pared pensó qué podría tener una cita con ella la niña bonita de Raimon. La Julieta de Goenji la serena y espléndida Yoshino.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al otro lado de Raimon se encontraban Kazemaru y Fubuki 2 amigos inseparables desde el kínder este par era simplemente divertido y no había nadie qué no se riera de sus chistes ambos jóvenes se encontraban tomando su almuerzo cuando la clase de educación física de las chicas llegó al patio:

-Mira quien viene- dijo Kazemaru a Fubuki

-Genial ya era hora-dijo Fubuki poniéndose parado

Dos chicas una pelirroja y otra de cabello castaño aparecieron con sus colas de caballo caminando en cámara lenta estas chicas eran distintas entre ambas pero eran las mejores amigas del lugar y se prepararon para jugar voleibol empezó el juego feroz entre 2 grupos de chicas cosa qué hizo qué todos los chicos se acercaran a ver y comenzaban a vitorear en medio del juego.

-¿Con qué se decidieron a ponerlas a jugar?-dijo Kazemaru observando a las chicas jugar

-Interesante propuesta de la maestra, quizá le gusta qué hagamos sentir incomodas a las chicas-dijo Fubuki riendo

-Mira a Kagura-dijo con tono malicioso se dirigía hacia la chica pelirroja qué rechazaba un balón en ese momento

-¿Según tu estoy viéndola? Bah estoy viendo a Rin-dijo refiriéndose a la chica de pelo castaño qué hizo un saque espectacular qué fue directo a la frente de Haruna

-Haruna ¿estas bien? Maldición no debí lanzar la pelota tan fuerte-dijo reprochándose a si misma

-Esta bien Rin no fue un golpe fuerte por suerte Aki había golpeado la pelota antes-dijo riendo

-¿Segura? No te ves muy bien-dijo preocupada

-Claro sigamos jugando-dijo feliz

-Al parecer da un golpe fuerte-dijo sarcástico Kazemaru

-Cállate-dijo Fubuki molesto

Si era seguro qué ambos chicos estaban enamorados pero el amor a ellos no les parecía demasiado ya qué ambos eran especialistas en romper el corazón de las chicas.

Pero al parecer su juego iba a terminar muy pronto sin el consentimiento de Fubuki y Kazemaru los jugadores de plata de Raimon

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El turno de los chicos de recibir su clase de educación física había llegado ahora en medio de los vestideros habían 2 amigos qué charlaban despreocupados de lo bien qué les caería un vaso de té helado con el calor infernal qué había en la ciudad estos amigos eran Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Ambos amigos eran casi inseparables ellos estaban charlando cuando de repente unas chicas aún con la ropa de física e igual qué Rin y Kagura de cola de caballo aparecieron en su camino.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Han visto un libro de historia que estaba en medio de las bancas a la hora del recreo?-les pregunto una chica de cabello negro

-No-dijeron los dos en coro

-Olvídalo Hikari mejor dile a tus padres qué te lo robaron en el aula- respondió una chica de cabello naranja-amarillo

-Chicas cálmense seguro aparecerá-dijo Midorikawa

-Lo dices por qué a ti no te colgaran si no entregas la tarea de la guerra federal de Japón-dijo la chica de pelo negro

-Hikari por qué eres así siempre no te preocupes de nada ni qué fuera importante esa tarea-dijo su amiga

-Claro qué lo es debo de salvar la nota para salvar tu pellejo Tákuma-dijo

-Si claro, gracias chicos pero creo qué la señorita preocupatodo está alterada nos vemos-dijo

Ambas chicas salieron de allí en dirección al patio de juego para encontrar el susodicho libro ambos chicos no habían entendido bien el por qué ambas eran amigas siendo tan distintas entre si, lo único seguro era qué ellas no los perseguían como las demás chicas de la escuela qué los acosaban día tras día.

o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o

Pronto el partido de soccer de los chicos se aproximaba y las chicas una tras otra se pusieron en las bancas para apoyar a los chicos qué recibían al temido Instituto Imperial, a su capitán y sub capitán: Yuto Kido y Jirou Sakuma qué habían hecho temblar a toda la secundaria con su aparición.

Ambos equipos estaban en la cancha el balón en posición la respiración de cada jugador aumentaba y la expectativa de los demás también, sonó el silbato y el partido para ver el primer lugar momentáneo empezó


	2. El gran juego

Capitulo 2: El gran juego

Sonó el silbato y el balón rodó del lado de Raimon cuando el gran jugador Goenji comenzó a barrer la defensa del Instituto Imperial cuando Kido el capitán hizo una falta de considerable magnitud cuando estaban a punto de anotar un gol.

-No puedo creer qué seas tan bebe y no resistes un simple golpe-dijo Kido burlándose de Goenji

-¿Y tu? Oí qué perdiste en contra de unos niños qué vergüenza das- dijo Goenji burlándose

Antes de terminar con su dialogo llegó el arbitro y puso una tarjeta amarilla sobre Kido, una chica silenciosa de la banca de Raimon de ojos y pelo miel lo observaba en silencio mirando su desplante, analizando sus jugadas y demás tenia una mirada impactante solo observó y observo todo lo qué duro el primer tiempo qué terminó 1 a 0 a favor de Raimon. Se levantó y fue directo a los vestidores de Raimon mientras veía a los demás quejándose de las jugadas sucias del contrincante la joven iba a ser cambió subieron de vuelta y el segundo tiempo empezó.

-Bah una chica jugará no me hagan reír-dijo Kido

-Es posible en tu equipo solo veo mujeres incluyéndote amiga-dijo la chica en un tono suave

Todos comenzaron a reír las palabras de la chica no cayeron en broma en el equipo contrincante una voz del banco salió a todo pulmón diciendo:

-¡Buena esa Kiato¡-

-Ahora empieza este juego-dijo Kiato desafiando a Kido

El balón no tardó en pasar a posición de Kiato qué se encargo de regalarle un gol de oro a Kazemaru cosa qué volvió fastidioso a Kido, pronto hizo otra falta grave hacia la chica al parecer su muñeca estaba fracturada una roja hacia Kido y Kiato salió en camilla directo al hospital antes de decirle a Kido una frase qué no lo dejó tranquilo en adelante:

-Recuerda esta fecha 16 de febrero el día en el qué decidiste borrarme del mapa de el Instituto Imperial.

El partido terminó 5 a 2 a favor de Raimon luego de celebrar el equipo fue hacia el Hospital a visitar a Kiato la única chica del equipo qué jugo contra el Instituto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Segura qué jugarás de nuevo?-dijo el capitán preocupado

-Claro capitán además ni qué fuera una falta tan grave pero debo decir qué ese capitán fue algo rudo con migo pero qué se le hará-dijo resignada mostrando su mano vendada a Kazemaru

-Puedes partirle la cara si es posible-dijo Fubuki

-No creo Fubuki el es un marica ayer lo comprobé no es de asombrarse ya qué sus propios problemas no los resuelve sino qué se descarga con los demás-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Eso de qué es marica te lo creo pero lo qué no es qué no quieres vengarte de el-dijo Midorikawa

-¿Para qué vengarme Midorikawa? ¿Qué se supone qué gano? No, amigos, esta claro qué el seguirá siendo un cobarde no malgasten sus fuerzas con alguien qué es tan patético como su entrenador y su escuela-dijo Kiato mirando alrededor

Antes de seguir con el dialogo una chica de pelo negro, cepillo y ojos enormes interrumpió y dijo al uniso:

-¿Amiga pero qué demonios pensaste en jugar contra esos malditos?-dijo ignorando al resto del equipo

-Cálmate Sakurá estoy bien solo es la muñeca-dijo tranquilizándola

-¡¿Solo?¡ No como crees qué te dejare qué esos malditos te hagan algo más bien se las verán con migo-dijo tronando sus nudillos

-Por lo menos ella está de acuerdo con lo de la paliza-dijo Goenji

-De todo eso estoy de acuerdo además ese Kido me debe demasiado salve su pellejo la ves pasada-dijo bufando de enojo

-¿Salvaste el pellejo de alguien del Instituto Imperial?-dijo Tsunami un chico peli rosa

-Sé qué no debí pero creo que ahora yo mismo le daré lo qué se merecía-dijo Sakurá enojada

-Por Dios pasó hace 6 meses-dijo Kiato cortando la conversación

-Sí y hace 6 meses a ti te pasó la peor parte ó ¿quieres qué le cuente a todos?-dijo

-No, bien tu ganas descárgate-dijo resignada

-Muy bien Kido prepárate qué pronto verás el significado de una paliza magistral-dijo riendo

Mientras todos iban yéndose de el cuarto de Kiato ella simplemente se quedó mirando hacia fuera desde la ventana el reflejo dejó ver qué la mirada de la chica se iba apagando poco a poco hasta qué las lagrimas brotaron de esas gemas miel qué querían dejar de llorar pero no podían ya qué el dolor de su corazón era más fuerte incluso qué su lesión en la muñeca.

o-o-o-o—o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-o—o-o—o-o—o-o-

Mientras Endo salía de el hospital pudo ver a Aki hablando con Ichinose un amigo de Estados Unidos de ella parecían muy divertidos como si nada malo hubiera pasado últimamente por eso el no dudo ni un segundo y se decidió a hablar con Aki:

-Aki tengo qué hablar con tigo-dijo acercándose

-¿Endo, no ves qué estoy hablando con Ichinose-kun?-dijo Aki visiblemente sonrojada

-Es urgente-dijo

Esas palabras hicieron exaltar el corazón de la joven ella seguía queriendo a Endo pero el al ser capitán no podía pasar mucho tiempo con Aki pero ella nunca se negó nunca iba a renunciar por el chico por el qué lucho demasiado, simplemente ella no podía permitírselo:

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Aki ya en un lugar apartado

-Debo decirlo, aún no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Aki-dijo

-¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendida

-Claro Aki eres la única qué simplemente me deja sin habla tu cara tu belleza es resplandeciente qué ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella hasta sueño con tigo siempre-dijo Endo tomándola del brazo

-Endo…-pronuncio completamente sonrojada

Los labios del capitán se postraron en los de la chica ella no cavia de felicidad ambos estaban completamente felices de estar juntos de nuevo era una sensación tan placentera qué llenaba de energía.

-No me vuelvas a dejar-dijo rozando su frente con la de ella

-Claro qué no Endo…. Tu mejor qué nadie sabe qué soy incapaz de dejarte solo-dijo y después besó su mejilla

Se volvieron a besar hasta qué el aire les exigía separarse Endo la abrazó aún con su respiración completamente agitada ella sentía las palpitaciones del corazón del así qué no habiendo lugar en cual ponerse cómodos se sentaron en el suelo observando cada fracción del cuerpo de su acompañante, se observaban con una mirada resplandeciente Endo comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Aki mientras qué ella acarició su cabello ese silencio debía ser cortado y ella lo sabía.

-Te amo-dijo con un tono dulce y potente

-Yo no lo se por qué no se qué va más allá de amar-dijo confundido

Aki rió sabiendo qué el estaba enamorado de ella ó era algo más no lo sabía con exactitud pero tenía seguro qué cuando rozo sus labios con su boca ella de por sí ya le había entregado su cuerpo y alma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Fubuki bajaba las escaleras ya qué había olvidado su mochila en su aula notó qué Rin estaba enproblemada con un montón de libros qué cargaba con sus fuerzas así qué decidió ayudar a la chica siguiente con la qué planeaba jugar:

-Espera te ayudo-dijo pero como llegó de sorpresa botó los libros al suelo y de paso ella también cosa qué le causó gracia a Fubuki:

-Debes tener más cuidado-dijo el aún riendo

-Si claro y con todos estos libros la tendré aún más-dijo Rin fastidiada

-Ya relájate ven-dijo levantándola del suelo

-¿Qué?-dijo Rin

-¿No te han dicho qué eres bonita?-dijo con un tono seductor

-No-dijo con ignorancia

-¿Nadie?-dijo asombrado

-Bueno si me lo han dicho lo ignoro por completo qué gano cuando me dicen eso nada es más odio a los chicos qué dicen eso –dijo agarrando los libros

-¿Por qué te enoja?-dijo intrigado

-¿Enserio quieres saber?-dijo levantando una ceja

-Claro-dijo

-Fue hace tiempo como 1 año 6 meses tenía un "novio" por así decirlo y bueno así exactamente me conquistó, claro qué estuvimos bien por un tiempo pero el día de nuestro aniversario 7 me dijo de golpe "la verdad nunca te quise solo fue un maldito juego" ahora no le creo a nadie qué me dice esas cosas-dijo casi llorando

-Lo siento-dijo-Maldición creo qué dejaré de jugar ella es hermosa y no quiero qué vuelva a ser herida por cretinos como yo dijo en su mente Fubuki-No llores no quiero qué esos ojos azules se manchen de agua-dijo tomando su mejilla

-Tu juegas con todas ¿Por qué demonios creerte?-dijo

-Por esto-dijo

Fubuki beso a Rin por un auto reflejo ella no quería pero siguió besándolo hasta qué el aire no le bastó

-No te aré daño-dijo susurrando a su oído

-No lo hagas-dijo entrecortadamente

Volvió a besarla ella al parecer no se negó esta vez en más hasta enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de el muchacho, el al parecer no quería volver a jugar con las chicas ya qué Rin besaba santamente cosa qué hizo qué su juego terminara por completo, Fubuki en cambio rodeo la cadera de ella con sus brazos para profundizar el beso la respiración de ellos quería terminar por eso Fubuki dejó de besarla pero siguió abrazándola y acariciándola ella dijo en silencio.

-Su nombre era Atsuya…..tu hermano-dijo triste

-Lo se por eso me gustas más por qué antes te quería para mi no para el-dijo

-Yo….quería verte más qué como mi cuñado eras simplemente….eclipsabas la belleza de tu hermano yo quiero estar con tigo-dijo para sentenciar la conversación

-No quiero dejarte-dijo suavemente

Ella para callarlo volvió a besarlo como si se despedía por ese día y fue en dirección hacia la salida, Fubuki se quedó pensando en qué empleó su táctica para terminar por siempre su juego infernal, dejando los libros en el suelo Fubuki también salió de el edificio varias horas después.


	3. La venganza de Sakura, Sakuma se enamora

Capitulo 3:La venganza de Sakurá, Sakuma se enamora:

Muchas cosas habían pasado en Raimon sin explicarlo todo el equipo de soccer había decidido por fin poner en empleo la venganza hacia el Instituto así qué, en su cancha de soccer emplearon la táctica pensada con mucho tiempo qué salió de la cabeza del inocente Midorikawa, pero el plan era tan maquiavélico qué no podía fallar en ninguna parte ó eso fue lo qué el pensó:

-Presiento qué no terminará nada bien-dijo Kiato al oír el plan de Midorikawa

-Es imposible qué falle lo pensé con mucho cuidado-dijo

-Hasta lo mejores planes salen mal-dijo Kiato probando la comida del hospital

-Si si esta bien pero vengaremos todas las qué el Instituto nos hizo pasar-dijo saliendo de la sala

-Pobre Midorikawa el Instituto es más astuto de lo qué el cree-dijo negando con la cabeza

Ese plan era complejo por así decirlo era simple y fácil de hacerse consistía así:

Ir al Instituto y estropearlos implementos de los jugadores y de paso darle una golpiza espectacular y magistral a Kido y el tiro de gracia lo daría ni mas ni menos qué Sakurá pero entrar al Instituto era una Azaña titánica primero estaba pasar la entrada de servicio, pasar los ductos de aire y la cereza del pastel era poder romper los candados de claves e 12 dígitos sin tener un error sino todo el plan se iba ir abajo. Ese plan era un fácil y astuto plan según Midorikawa…

o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el cuarto de Kiato alguien tocó su puerta cosa qué la extraño ya qué todo el equipo estaba en el Instituto y no tenia más visitas programadas pero para su sorpresa era la persona menos esperada.

-Hola-dijo Kido para la sorpresa de ella

-No…¿Qué haces aquí Kido?-dijo en shock

-Creí qué no estabas tan mal-dijo dándole un ramo de flores

-Hace 6 meses me dabas de estos a diario-dijo con una voz cortada

-¿No quieres verme?-dijo

-No puedo ya qué me hiciste daño y no se si perdonarte por qué hace 6 meses me enamore perdidamente de ti-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos cristalizados

-Yo también-dijo sin entender

-Claro por eso me cortaste en frente de todos me humillaste y me echaste del equipo por ser mujer eso si es amarme-dijo ya llorando

-Pero debía de hacerlo sino….-no pudo terminar

-Por qué el te iba a echar por favor ni yo lo hubiera hecho-dijo desesperada

-Sigo amándote pero….

El no quiso terminar y beso a la chica qué no quería pero hace tiempo esos labios la sorprendían día tras día esos qué la hirieron tan dolorosamente y esos qué la volvieron a amar….

-Kido lo hiciste de nuevo-dijo riendo y llorando

-Quiero volverlo a hacer para qué veas qué digo la verdad-dijo acariciando su mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas

-No hace tiempo esos labios me hirieron pero siguen siendo mi vicio ¿sabes?-dijo riendo

-Quiero volverte a enviciar para qué veas qué digo la verdad-dijo

-Hazlo entonces-dijo ilusionada con el beso qué venia

El torno a besarla ella solo lloró en silencio tanto tiempo ya qué Kido su novio la había traicionado para qué el equipo no lo echara pero ahora esos labios sabían distinto sabían a dulzura a caricias a muchas cosas qué sintió al principio de su relación esas sensaciones hermosas qué hicieron el beso prolongarse hasta tarde, ella dormía y el besó su frente antes de irse al dejarla soñando con lo qué paso con lo qué soñó por un tiempo y volvía a ser real.

o-o-o-o—o—o—o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras en el Instituto Sakurá, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Tákuma se enfrascaron en el lugar de preparación del equipo de la secundaria por los lados de allí hacían guardia Kazemaru y Fubuki entonces la hora de ver las contraseñas había llegado.

-Muy bien veamos está es la de Sakuma-dijo Tákuma leyendo el rotulador

En un dos por tres Tákuma abrió el casillero de Sakuma para sorpresa de todos:

-¿Cual es su contraseña?-preguntó Hiroto

-Es 121314151617 fácil son doce dígitos seguro esos son todos-dijo confiada

-Solo falta el del capitán Kido-dijo ya qué los demás utensilios estaban arruinados

Pero su contraseña era distinta así qué la alarma sonó esa fue la llamada de escape de los chicos tomando ya camino para irse pero Sakuma llegó de primero encontrándose a Sakurá queriendo salir por eso ella decidió distraerlo un poco.

-Hola querido-dijo burlándose

-Eres la peor ladrona con pasamontañas y traje negro típico de un mal ladrón-dijo

-Mi amor no se burle de mi solo estoy loca por usted y quería algo suyo nada más-dijo poniendo voz inocente

-Si como no –dijo

Ella sabiendo bien qué la debilidad de Sakuma eran las chicas llegó frente a el y comenzó a bajarse el pasamontañas de su cara dejando su cara al descubierto.

-Te amo por eso entre hasta aquí-dijo maliciosamente

-Enserio qué bien por ti cariño-dijo dando pasos directo a ella

-Claro qué si amor te quiero para mi deja a los demás aunque seamos de escuelas distintas –dijo mordiéndose el labio

-Cariño-dijo

Ella beso al chico qué comenzó a pasarse de listo tocando a la chica qué lo distraía demasiado bien ella solo rió mientras el besaba el cuello de ella pero antes de qué pasara a más ella le dijo

-Adiós amor-dijo poniéndose el pasamontaña y saliendo por el ducto de aire con una nueva conquista la de Sakuma qué seguía pensando en la chica qué marcó sus labios de un aroma nuevo una aroma embriagante llamado amor.

-¿Lograste distraerlo?-dijo Midorikawa

-Creo qué lo distraje demasiado no nos molestara en un buen rato-dijo maliciosa

-Entonces vámonos-dijo Hiroto

Su plan salió más o menos como lo esperaba aunque las fichas ya se acomodaban como debían con unos amores simplemente peligrosos qué no se guardaban absolutamente nada pero antes de qué los chicos se fueran del todo alguien los detuvo esa persona llego de un solo y…


	4. Atrapados

Capitulo 4:Atrapados.

Alguien los detuvo esa persona llego de un solo y golpeo a los chicos mientras las chicas pedían qué no pasara nada era Sakuma y el resto del equipo qué estaban golpeando a Midorikawa y Hiroto mientras las chicas decidieron encarar a los chicos de Instituto Sakurá desesperada para evitar qué sus compañeros quedaran golpeados así qué llegó donde Sakuma y dijo:

-No lo hagas-dijo mientras se quitaba de nuevo el pasamontañas

-Pero tu….-dijo atónito

-Seré lo qué quieras de ti pero para con esto-dijo llorando viendo a Hiroto inconsciente

-Esta bien-dijo

Ella solo comenzó a besar al chico agradecida de qué los chicos pararon así fue como ella dejó de sentir un odio raquítico en contra de Sakuma aunque lo evitara ella tenia un enamoramiento notorio por el así qué ella antes de irse susurro.

-Te debo la vida-dijo

-Me debes solo tu cuerpo-dijo dejando qué se fueran hacia Raimon mientras qué Sakurá lo volteaba a ver sorprendida por lo qué antes había dicho.

Luego llegó Kido observando qué ellos acababan de golpear a unos chicos y a Sakuma besando a una chica así qué llegó intrigado a preguntar

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-dijo

-Raimon llegó y golpee a unos chicos a y tengo nueva novia-dijo luego se fue caminando hacia el edificio del Instituto

-Eres extraño Sakuma-dijo antes de volver a ver a los chicos tosiendo sangre

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-dijo Tákuma mientras limpiaba a Hiroto ya en Raimon

-No lo se –dijo mientras llamaba a Hikari para limpiar a Midorikawa ya qué ella no sabia nada de medicina

-Besaste a ese Sakuma pidiéndole qué los dejara eso es serio-dijo ella vendando una herida de Hiroto

-Era para evitar más golpes y qué los matara-dijo ella

-Para qué podemos defendernos-dijo a duras penas Hiroto

Antes de qué respondiera ella apareció de la nada Hikari para auxiliar a Midorikawa qué se sorprendió de sus vestimentas

-Ni siquiera preguntaré, por Dios Midorikawa parece qué te atropellaron o algo así-dijo poniendo manos a la obra

-Descuida intente pegarles-dijo Midorikawa

-Claro qué pudiste pero debes cuidarte más sino no te podré ayudar-dijo mientras le limpiaba las heridas

-Pareces un ángel enfermero-dijo sin medir sus palabras

-Gracias y quédate quieto-dijo ella con un notable sonrojo

-Y yo soy la enamoradiza-dijo al oído de Tákuma una joven animada Sakurá

-Cállate-dijo mientras terminaba de curar a Hiroto

-Ten en cuenta qué no es solo es el enamorado-dijo Hiroto mientras qué Tákuma abrió los ojos con exaltación

-Hiroto-dijo mientras agarraba su mano

-No te burles de ella por qué tu también estas enamorada-dijo mientras giñaba un ojo

Sakurá que iba a cortar esas indirectas se paro de un tiró y exclamo hacia los 4 con un tono de enojo-sorpresa

-¡Ustedes están tan enamorados y voy a dejar esto claro Midorikawa y Hikari están enamorados también Tákuma Y Hiroto así qué dejen de comportarse como Fubuki con Rin aunque lleven 1 día de novios por lo menos no lo niegan ustedes son tan buenas personas qué me sorprende qué no sean sinceros ni con ustedes mismos ahora por favor si se besarán bésense pero con migo fuera de contexto por favor¡-dijo mientras obligaba a las 2 parejas a besarse

-Oye-dijo Tákuma después

-Amiga agradece este favor ustedes parecen como Britney y Kevin ninguno se puso de acuerdo y ahora seria un enredo total sin mi ayuda aclare todo esto como se debía punto-dijo y luego se fue dejando a los 4 solos

-¿Ahora qué se supone qué hacemos?-dijo Hikari después de un rato

-Asesinar a Sakurá por esto-dijo

-Muy bien me gusta tu idea wuajajjajajaj-dijo riendo malévolamente

-Vamos-dijo con un aura de maldad y haciendo el típico gesto del señor Burns-Excelente-agrego

Mientras qué los chicos solo observaron ese pequeño teatro de las chicas mientras Hiroto le dijo:

-¿Un helado?-dijo

-Si vamos-dijo mientras qué se levantaron y salieron del salón cojeando o saltando en un pie

o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Rin y Yoshino hablaban en un área apartada de el patio de la escuela:

-Imposible qué Fubuki terminara su juego-dijo

-Es cierto termine con ese matador y lo volví una mejor persona-dijo Rin poniéndose de pie

-Eso dijiste con Atsuya, Hato, Nitsua, Tokiria-dijo usando los dedos de sus manos para contar

-Eso fue el pasado-dijo pero fue interrumpida

-Y no olvidemos a Genda imposible qué Fidio no se dio cuenta jamás de ese-dijo apuntándola con el dedo

-Me dejaras hablar si o no –dijo

-Muy bien señora de Fubuki-dijo en medio de risitas

-El es un poco distinto-dijo inspirándose

-Si por qué es el único qué ya no es virgen-dijo interrumpiendo

-Te juro qué si no te callas te –dijo –Es distinto el me quiere y se todo sobre el

-Con un día de novios ya sabes toda su historia genial-dijo chasqueando los dedos

-Como iba diciendo-decía mientras soplaba su fleco con su boca-El sabe mejor qué nadie o qué pasó con el hermano y sabe qué no me tendrá si es como era-dijo sentándose

-No te creo nada es imposible eso además un pajarito me conto qué no te quiere-dijo

-¡¿Qué?-dijo

-No te quiere, te ama pero no te aprueban sus amigos-dijo

-Ja y¿ ese pajarito es Goenji ó me equivoco?-dijo

-Bu-bueno si es el –dijo nerviosa

-Qué no sea como Hooji, Goijine, Yisheni, Gagrie y tampoco como Tosían-dijo en tono de revancha

-¿Tienes en cuenta qué fueron novios de primaria y qué todos eran vírgenes y nunca me puse a experimentar con ellos?-dijo

-Sabes seria mejor si nos callamos-dijo Rin

-Claro-dijo Yoshino

Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras vieron qué Sakurá se acercaba corriendo detrás venían Hikari y Tákuma al verlas se paró y les dijo

-Me gusta tu pelo Yoshino-dijo

-¿Por qué no mejor corres?-dijo señalando hacia la salida

-Claro-dijo y salió corriendo

-¡NO TE VALLAS DEBES PAGAR POR LO QUÉ HICISTE!-gritaba Tákuma

-¡NO SEAS COBARDE ME LA PAGARAS POR OBLIGARME A BESAR A MIDORIKAWA!-grito al uniso Hikari

Yoshino y Rin solo voltearon a verse parpadearon por un rato y luego soltaron a reírse a carcajadas por lo qué había pasado con esas 3 amigas.


	5. Confrontación

Capitulo 5:Confrontación.

A la mañana siguiente en clase de historia (la más aburrida) todos estaban en lo suyo menos escuchando a maestro hablar sobre la historia de la guerra fría y en muro de Berlín cuando Goenji qué no podía esperar qué la campana sonara mirando instintivamente el reloj mientras qué le dijo Tobitaka

-El tiempo pasa como quiere y mirándolo incisivamente no cambiaras nada-dijo

-Qué pase rápido-dijo entre dientes cuando la manecilla se movió un poco para faltar 5 min dijo a las 4 vientos-Si! Por Dios soy amo del tiempo!-dijo

Luego de esa estúpida frase qué provenía de Goenji todos comenzaron a reír sin parar hasta Fudou río de buena gana era la primera cosa divertida qué decía ya qué el seguía siendo ese muchacho callado y reservado de la secundaria.

Al salir el mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila vio un papel caer en su lugar qué decía:"Deja de mentirle a Yoshino con Natsumi". Luego de leer el papel miró hacia todos los lados pero estaba completamente vacio en salón así qué decidió bajar a tomar su almuerzo con Endo su mejor amigo.

-Imagina qué Kazemaru le pregunto a Aki qué le gustaba a una chica, se me hace completamente extraño-dijo mordiendo su sándwich

-Es extraño Kazemaru no es el tipo de chico qué pregunta qué cosas le gusta a una chica-dijo Goenji tomando su jugo

A lo lejos llegó corriendo Tobitaka vociferando:

-Fudou está peleando contra Midorikawa-dijo gritando

Goenji escupió todo el jugo a los zapatos de Endo cosa qué no le gusto y dijo

-Oye mis zapatos!-dijo

-¿Tus zapatos son más importantes qué la pelea?-dijo enojado

Sin decir más ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde un circulo de personas rodeaba a los susodichos a punto de pelear entraron en medio de la pelea en donde se intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas luego Midorikawa le gritó

-No te metas con ella¡-dijo hacia Fudou

-Cállate marica ven y pégame pedazo de idiota mira si puedes-le gritaba mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca

-Ya lo hice marica de mierda-dijo gritando lo mas fuere qué podía

-CALLENSE¡-grito Kiato mientras se ponía en medio de los chicos-Ambos son los maricas de mierda se pelean como si estuvieran en kínder por una chica qué de por si sabemos qué esta con Midorikawa y qué mejor teatro qué pelearse justo en los exámenes de periodo medio eso sí es una estupidez y pregúntenme ¿Me afecta? Pues no la verdad pero a ustedes par de niños si debo preguntar de nuevo si quieren pelear claro qué no debo pero escúchenme ambos vuelven siquiera a rozarse con un trozo de seda y el qué los dejará hechos basura no será entre ustedes seré yo-sentenció y ambos chicos se quedaron callados por las palabras de la chica qué aunque tenia una muñeca lastimada tenia fama de ser una chica fuerte sino el testigo de su fuerza fue Kogure qué recibió una paliza magistral de parte de ella con un dedo fracturado y un esguince en la pierna

Después de eso Goenji mientras iba de camino a ver a Yoshino alguien lo golpeó con un trozo de madera dejándolo inconsciente luego después de media hora inconsciente despertó en un cuarto cerrado y amarrado de pies y manos y grito

-Ayuda!-el grito se acalló por una voz femenina qué apareció de las sombras

-Ni lo intentes seria mejor qué me dieras respuestas de tu comportamiento de basura-dijo una chica rubia y de ojos violeta

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Goenji confundido

-Ikami y quiero qué me respondas ¿porqué tienes una relación con Natsumi y coqueteas con Yoshino?-dijo

-¿Qué estas hablando?-dijo

-Te refresco la memoria entonces: Natsumi, amiga de Aki qué se besó con Endo qué lo hizo cuando hablaba con Ichinose qué esta enamorado de Rika , qué estaba con Fidio hermano de Rin, novia de Fubuki qué es el mejor amigo de Kazemaru, qué le gusta Kagura pero no puede decirle nada qué es amiga de Hikari y Tákuma qué curaron a Midorikawa y Hiroto en la pelea de Sakurá con Sakuma en el Instituto mejor amigo de Kido novio de Kiato amiga de Yoshino ilusionada por ti-dijo tomando aire

-…..(procesando información)

-¿No vas a hablar?-dijo levantando una ceja

-No se de qué hablas-dijo evadiéndola

-Goenji, podemos quedarnos todo el día y ese no es un si pero claro tu evitaras decir la verdad-dijo tomándolo de la cara

-¿Como sabes todo esto?-dijo confundido

-Soy nueva pero no tonta Goenji todo esto ha pasado y piensan qué uno no se da cuenta buen libro seria esta comedia el qué lo publique ganará un Pullitzer-dijo riendo

-No se de qué hablas con lo de Natsumi-dijo

-Por Dios Goenji se la presentaste a tu papá, llevan 6 meses de novios y tratas de engañarla con Yoshino-dijo aplaudiendo

-Está bien estoy confundido con las 2-dijo

-No deberías tienes qué elegir a una ya qué 2 novias no se puede –dijo

-Entonces…

-¿Quién es mejor para ti?-dijo

-Yoshino es la qué más quiero y tengo un buen felling con ella-dijo

-Entonces corta con Natsumi por qué Yoshino está muy cerca de enterarse y te estoy avisando y ahorrando un problema enorme-dijo Ikami soltándolo

-Gracias –dijo

-Pero si me entero qué no has cortado con Natsumi, esto lo vas a extrañar demasiado-dijo

-Huy qué miedo- dijo burlándose

-Te rociare de gasolina para verte llorar y luego te hare un corte profundo en los genitales, con un bisturí-dijo

Goenji solo salió corriendo del lugar y casualmente Natsumi estaba allí así qué decidió hacer la cosa menos esperada de el mismo Goenji…..


	6. Mentiras

Capitulo 6:Mentiras.

-Hola mi amor-dijo Natsumi besando a Goenji en la mejilla

-Hola, tengo qué contare algo-dijo tomándola del brazo

-¿Qué pasa amor?-dijo

-Es qué Natsumi-calló un momento-No puedo decirle nada a ella estaría mal si le digo-pensó Goenji un momento

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo Natsumi ingenua

-Nada olvídalo amor solo qué mañana 8 meses-dijo poniendo su brazo en su hombro

-Claro mañana te tengo una sorpresa hermosa en mi casa y además estaremos solos-dijo maliciosa

-¿Enserio?-dijo Goenji sorprendido

-Claro quiero qué este aniversario sea el mejor de todos-dijo besando su boca

-Muy bien entonces en la noche te veo-dijo

-Claro qué si mi amor-dijo despidiéndose y desapareció por el pasillo

Goenji sabia mejor qué nadie ahora qué había elegido pero no quería dejar a Yoshino ella era simplemente una chica qué te quitaba el aliento con solo hablar de su trabajo social en los sitios marginales de la ciudad aunque su familia fuera de las 5 más ricas del mundo, aunque sus padres fueran los benefactores principales de la universidad de Yale en Estados Unidos, aunque sus hermanos fueron en un tiempo los mejores futbolistas juveniles de Japón eso a ella no le importaba ella solo quería disfrutar su adolescencia como los demás aunque os medios de la farándula la asecharan al momento de salir de la secundaria por eso Goenji no podía olvidarla ya qué el se enamoró por esa simplicidad esa qué a el no lo deja tranquilo por eso cuando se encontró con ella no podía decirle qué tenia una relación con Natsumi:

-Hola Yoshino-dijo besando su mejilla

-Hola pues bien algo ocupada y estresada-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-¿Por qué tan mal?-dijo preocupado

-Bueno es que mañana la compañía de ballet lanzará el lago de los cisnes y bueno resulta qué soy Odette el cisne blanco-dijo cansada

-Qué bien me parece qué al fin seas una bailarina de ballet impresionante-dijo

-Pero nadie de mi familia irá así qué no celebrarán nada-dijo

-¿Por qué no voy?-dijo cortando su preocupación

-¿Enserio? Júralo gracias-dijo abrazándolo

-Claro pero, ¿A qué hora es?-dijo

-Mañana a las 8-dijo feliz

Pero a esa hora debía ir a la casa de Natsumi para celebrar su aniversario así qué no vaciló pero mejor pensó no decir absolutamente nada.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo besando su mejilla- Por Dios debo irme a Educación Física de nuevo-dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a los vestidores

-Goenji qué error acabas de cometer, bueno debo de decirle la verdad a Yoshino aunque le duela-dijo Ikami qué había visto todo eso en una parte alejada de el patio-También a ti Natsumi, Goenji en qué mierda piensas-dijo negando mientras leía un libro

-Nos vemos-dijo aún viendo como se alejaba de su vista

Goenji decidió caminar un rato pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a Ikami enfrente negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo

-El mujeriego nunca se queda con ambas sabes-dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza

-Oye qué se supone qué le dijera-dijo

-Qué tienes novia y qué ya no puedes seguir coqueteándole-dijo poniendo un dedo arriba

-Claro qué si mamá no creo qué pienses tan siquiera en eso-dijo riendo

-Bueno no me dejas opción Goenji te lo dije antes pero no me dejas alternativa-dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo

-Estas loca-gritó antes qué estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlo

-Maldito mujeriego de mierda-grito de vuelta mientras volvía por el pasillo mientras qué Kogure la vio con incredulidad

-Loca-susurro hacia ella

-¿Algún problema enano?-dijo levantándolo de la camisa

-No nada-dijo incrédulo

-Más te vale-dijo mientras iba en dirección al salón de química

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras qué en el patio Kazemaru veía con recelo a Fubuki y a Rin juntos besándose ó acariciándose mientras qué veía a Kagura hablando con Sakurá de cosas de la vida así qué decidió acercarse a la chica qué tanto codiciaba.

-Hola-se acerco algo tímido saludando a Sakurá

-Kazemaru! Hola mi amigo-dijo besando su mejilla

-Bien algo aburrido con Fubuki en su etapa de novios-dijo riendo

-Si, mucho amor molesta-dijo riendo-Qué descortés Kagura este es Kazemaru, Kazemaru Kagura-dijo presentándolos

-Hola-dijo Kagura besando su mejilla

-Como estas no te había visto desde hace tiempo-dijo

-Bien algo aburrida con Rin con Fubuki completamente harta –dijo con cara de cansancio

-Si ya me cansé por sobre manera-dijo

-Miren los tengo qué dejar allí esta Kiato esa loca-dijo Sakurá yéndose en dirección donde estaba Kiato

-¿Y bien?-dijo Kagura

-Debo decir qué eres una de las más bonitas de aquí-dijo rápidamente

-Si ¿enserio? No te creo-dijo poniendo una cara de asombro

-Claro eres la más bonita-dijo mientras se acercó hacia ella

-¿Por qué será qué no te creo? Bueno según tu record siempre es esa la palabrita qué dices siempre qué te quieres ligar a una chica y yo no me dejo de ningún maldito como tu-dijo golpeando su cabeza

La chica se fue dejando al chico completamente desmotivado además su rutina iba desmejorando ya qué para el Kagura le ayudaba a pintar transparente el dolor con su sonrisa así qué ahora sentía qué el juego con ella terminó ya qué había algo en el qué lo superaba era como sin quererlo se enamoró de la única chica qué odiaba las relaciones amorosas rompiendo el Tabú de Raimon.


	7. El cisne muere

**Hola! Primera vez que pongo un mensaje! Bueno jamas crei que iba a tener tanto review :3 agradezco cada uno**!

**Disclaimer: Inazuma 11 no me pertence sino que ha Level 5(Exepto las nuevas apariciones de otros personajes, Ocs mios)**

**Difruten!**

Capitulo 7:El cisne muere

Era ya hora de irse de Raimon hacia sus casas por eso todos estaban en el patio charlando de cosas de ocio en eso Toramaru se acerca y habla con Midorikawa.

-¿Y eso qué estas de novio con Hikari?-dijo

-¿Quién te conto?-dijo parándose de un solo

-Sakurá a todo el equipo se lo contó ayer en el entreno-dijo con voz de asombro

-Ella, bueno dile a todos bueno es más lo diré ahora a toda la escuela-dijo mientras se paraba en una banca

-¿Qué estas haciendo te fumaste algo o qué?-dijo Toramaru impresionado

-Atención gente-dijo gritando obteniendo la atención de todos- Recién me enteré qué una chica incrédula está hablando qué yo tengo una relación con Hikari bueno debo decir es cierto y no me importa lo qué esta escuela piense ya qué ella es lo mejor de mi vida punto-después de eso vinieron los aplausos espontáneos ya qué era de los pocos chicos qué aceptaban las relaciones y ponía la cara frente a su chica qué de la nada subió a besarlo cosa qué todos aplaudieron y vitorearon

Luego Goenji llegó donde Yoshino para despedirse ya qué su papá en una ocasión extraña fue a recogerlo a la secundaria por eso le dijo antes de irse:

-Nos vemos-dijo mientras se despedida

Me veras bailar-dijo ilusionada

-Esta bien nos vemos-dijo

Ikami qué aún seguía por allí viendo qué Goenji ya se había alejado llegó donde Yoshino y le dijo

-¿Enserio crees las palabras de el?-dijo

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo confundida

-Ven te lo diré

Ambas chicas fueron enseguida hacia el parque y se sentaron e los columpios e Ikami le dijo

-Goenji está con tigo por un juego la verdad es novio de Natsumi y quiere llegar a eso para dejarte hoy no llegará a verte por qué irá con Natsumi para entregársele en cuerpo-dijo

-Estas loca como puedes decir eso mira si fuera tu en vez de estar fijándote en mi y crear mentiras trataría de hacer amigas, perra estúpida –dijo parándose

-Se lo qué te digo pero hay de ti si no me quieres creer-dijo

-Estúpida-dijo y luego le dio una cachetada

-Mírame princesita te lo diré una vez y ya nunca, nunca pienses qué puedes golpearme como se te de la gana por qué no sabes de lo qué soy capaz-dijo agarrando su mano y después salió en dirección a la salida ya qué más nada podía hacer por la ingenua de Yoshino

Ya era de noche Yoshino practicaba como loca sus últimos pasos de ballet ya casi era hora las 7:30 miraba hacia las butacas pero no lo veía a el así qué comenzó a maquillarse como el cisne blanco Odette ya era hora su baile con el "príncipe" de la historia ella no veía el puesto donde se suponía qué Goenji no estaba ella se sentía un poco mal pero debía continuar, luego en el ultimo acto la canción de Tchaikovski venia cuando recibió una llamada de Goenji en la qué le dijo:

-No iré-dijo

-Pero Goenji-dijo atónita

-Te seré sincero tu no me gustas además tengo novia Natsumi y ahora mismo me tendrá como quiere-dijo sin preocupación

-¿Todo lo qué hicimos no valió nada?-dijo atónita

-No-dijo

-Entonces lo qué pasó no fue nada, muy bien lo qué hicimos en tú casa cuando fuimos a "estudiar" no es nada y tampoco es lo qué hicimos en el cuarto del conserje aunque no querías parar nada-dijo en tono cortado

-Exacto tu no eres nada para mi-dijo

-Genial, esta bien pero ten en cuenta qué ella no va querer hacerlo se acobardará y tu te quedaras con las ganas por qué ella no lo hace con tigo sino qué con nuestro amigo Tobitaka todos perdemos, todos ganamos-dijo colgando

Su reflejo estaba completamente destrozado así qué ella volvió a verse en ese traje de ballet igual al de un cisne su cara pálida como Odette y su corazón con un dueño compartido y cuerpo entregado a un tirano.

Hora del show la canción comenzaba recordaba las caricias compartidas con el como el la besaba pecando, comenzando a quitarle su uniforme como ambos estaban entregados y como pasó eso tan embriagante, las lagrimas rozaron sus mejillas la canción tomó fuerza ella recordó cuando le dijo qué la amaba ella no podía vivir más con ese dolor en el alma era el momento su "príncipe" se quedó con Odile el cisne negro ella comenzó a acercarse a la montaña comenzó poco a poco a no poder aguantar más por eso ella recordó lo ultimo qué Goenji le dijo antes de romperle el corazón "No te dejaré jamás en mi vida". Esas palabras ahora sonaban vacías llegó en momento Odette tomo una decisión contundente esa decisión era simplemente extraña hasta para ella pero debía de hacerlo no dudo en nada por eso Yoshino, Odette lo decidió….y pasó se quedo en el suelo…El cisne muere…..


End file.
